Red Poison
by csgiovanna
Summary: Patrick Jane può aver tentato il suicidio? Questa è la domanda a cui dovrà rispondere Teresa lisbon. Ambientata durante la terza stagione prima dell'episodio Red Queen 3x16.
1. 45 minutes

Le porte a vetri del Mercy Hospital si spalancarono permettendo alla barella e ai 3 paramedici di entrare di corsa all'interno del pronto soccorso.

«Uomo, caucasico, 41 anni. Sospetto avvelenamento» urlò senza rallentare il passo il paramedico alla giovane donna in camice bianco che gli andava incontro.

«Convulsioni, perdita di conoscenza, crisi respiratoria seguita da arresto cardiaco. Siamo riusciti a stabilizzarlo...Almeno per ora.»

«In sala emergenze tre presto! Che cosa ha preso?» chiese la donna seguendo la barella.

«La sua collega ha parlato di sonnifero.» disse l'uomo facendo cenno ad una donna bruna poco distante.

Il medico si fermò sulla porta chiudendole il passaggio.

«Cosa ha preso? Quante pillole?» le chiese senza perdere tempo.

La donna la fissò senza vederla, era agitata, confusa e cercava disperatamente di entrare nella sala emergenze. La giovane la bloccò con fermezza.

«Non può entrare qui. Lasci fare a noi. - le disse - QUANTE pillole ha preso?» - ripeté.

«Non lo so...» riuscì a sussurrare, poi scosse la testa.

«Si calmi...Come si chiama?»

«L..Lisbon...Teresa.» fiatò.

«Ok Teresa. Il flacone, ricorda il nome e se era vuoto?» insistette.

«Diazepam... No, no. C'erano pillole ovunque e uno strano odore... di mandorla, credo» rispose ritrovando un attimo di lucidità.

«Cianuro!» urlo il medico è corse dentro.

Lisbon rimase immobile davanti alla porta della sala emergenze tre. Le mancava il respiro, la testa le girava e non riusciva a muoversi. Avrebbe voluto urlare ma non riusciva a fare nulla. Si sentiva annientata, tutto le sembrava ovattato, distante.

«Jane... pensò disperatamente - Jane non puoi averlo fatto...» si disse riuscendo soltanto a fissare la porta.

«Non può stare qui. Venga» uno dei paramedici le si era avvicinato e dolcemente la stava guidando verso la sala d'aspetto.

«Resti qui» le sussurrò.

«Grazie...» riuscì a balbettare e si sedette.

Lisbon respirava a fatica, non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente, si sentiva smarrita. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa ma i suoi pensieri non avevano un filo logico, era letteralmente terrorizzata.

«Come quando…» bloccò il pensiero prima che fosse troppo tardi, perché ricordare quella notte di oltre 20 anni prima era ancora troppo doloroso.

In 45 minuti tutto era cambiato. In 45 minuti era ripiombata in un incubo.

«Oh Jane...» riusciva solo a pensare a lui e a quello che aveva visto entrando in ufficio.

Sospirò. Non poteva lasciarsi andare, doveva chiamare la squadra e capire cos'era successo.

Prese il telefono con le mani tremanti.

«Cho... sono al Mercy Hospital - sospirò, la voce incerta – No, io sto bene... è per Jane.»

45 minuti prima

«Ancora qui? » lo salutò Lisbon facendo capolino in saletta mensa mentre stava uscendo. Come sempre erano rimasti solo loro due al CBI.

«Un'ultima tazza di tea - le rispose sollevando la tazza come per fare un brindisi - Un regalo di un ammiratore?» le chiese poi facendo cenno al cestino di dolcetti riccamente confezionato che portava sottobraccio.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo «Hum... non sono affari tuoi, Jane! Comunque no, me li manda un'amica.»

«Hum… Bugiarda! - sussurrò Jane facendole l'occhiolino - lo sai che mi accorgo sempre quando menti, Lisbon.»

Lei sbuffò «Dovresti andare a casa Jane, e dormire!»

Lui fece spallucce «Ok, Mum...» scherzò illuminando il viso con il suo impertinente sorriso.

Lisbon roteò gli occhi «Dico sul serio... Oggi sei stato più irritabile del solito. Ne deduco che tu non abbia dormito. Perciò, per il bene di tutti, prendi un po' di sonnifero, fatti una dormita e domani magari non avrò la tentazione di spararti!» disse con tono vagamente minaccioso, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Oh Lisbon, lo sai che non posso farlo. Altrimenti rischierei di non vedere più quella deliziosa rughetta che ti viene quando metti il broncio» rispose sorridendo malizioso ed indicando con il dito un punto nel centro della fronte.

«E' un ordine»

«Ok» Jane si alzò, aprì un'anta difronte a lui e ne estrasse una confezione di pillole.

«Contenta mammina?»- la prese in giro agitando il flacone.

«Buonanotte Jane» lo salutò mentre raggiungeva l'ascensore, un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto.

Sorrideva ancora tra sé quando l'ascensore arrivò al piano terra.

Jane era Jane: arrogante, presuntuoso, imprevedibile, irritante e... terribilmente sexy.

«Lisbon...» si rimproverò mentalmente.

Arrivata alla sua auto aprì la borsa per prendere le chiavi e «Acc...» a forza di pensare al suo affascinante e incorreggibile consulente aveva dimenticato di prendere le chiavi.

Sospirò, adesso sarebbe dovuta tornare di sopra e giustificarsi con Jane. L'avrebbe presa in giro chissà per quanto. Anzi, prima avrebbe cercato di studiarla per capire come mai si era scordata le chiavi e poi l'avrebbe presa in giro!

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e lei si precipitò fuori sperando di riuscire ad evitare Jane.

«Lo so, lo so...sono ancora qui!» disse schernendosi mentre attraversava l'atrio a testa bassa.

Si bloccò di colpo.

Jane era riverso sul pavimento, la tazza in frantumi, il flacone di pillole a terra.

«J..Jane?»

Dopo ore d'interminabile attesa in cui aveva rischiato di andare in pezzi, aveva sperato, poi temuto e infine ricordato ogni singolo istante da quando Patrick Jane era entrato nella sua vita, finalmente un medico uscì dalla sala emergenza.

Non era la giovane che aveva incontrato al suo arrivo ma un uomo sulla cinquantina, dall'aria rassicurante. Lisbon si alzò.

«Signora Jane?»

«Si, no... cioè sono un'amica. Sono il suo capo… Come sta?» era agitata.

«Beh... siamo riusciti a stabilizzarlo e ad intervenire prima che il veleno facesse danni irreparabili. Grazie a Dio aveva lo stomaco pieno e il veleno non è stato assorbito completamente... è arrivata giusto in tempo.»

Era vivo. Patrick Jane era vivo, urlò tra sé.

«Ma...» continuò il medico.

C'era un "ma", si disse. Il suo cuore perse un battito. Perché doveva esserci sempre un "ma"?

«Ha avuto un paio di arresti cardiaci... E per quanto riguarda le possibili conseguenze... dovremmo aspettare che si risvegli...»

«Oh» riuscì solo a dire.

«Sa come possiamo contattare i familiari... la moglie?»

Lisbon scosse la testa senza alzare lo sguardo.

«Ha perso la sua famiglia anni fa... - disse asciutta - In un certo senso il CBI è la sua famiglia».

«Capisco... Dovrei farle alcune domande... Recentemente ha dato segni di irritabilità, stanchezza, problemi del sonno, depressione?» chiese.

Lisbon trasalì «Non capisco... che intende dire?»

L'uomo la fissò intensamente senza aggiungere altro.

«No...no...No! Lui non ha... lui non può...!» urlò Lisbon.

«Ok. Certo. Capisco, si calmi... ne riparleremo in un altro momento» il medico le mise una mano sulla spalla.

«Venga...» le disse guidandola con dolcezza.

«Questa è la sua stanza. Può restare con lui se desidera.»

Lisbon annuì, sbirciando tra le tendine.

«Quando pensa si risveglierà?» Lisbon aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

«Non lo sappiamo» le strinse nuovamente la spalla e si allontanò.

Lisbon varcò la soglia, si avvicinò al letto con timore. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo volto. Era pallido, gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, i capelli biondi appiccicati alla fronte.

Non era intubato ma aveva una flebo al braccio destro ed una macchina monitorava i suoi segni vitali.

Lisbon rimase davanti al letto senza il coraggio di fare altro se non guardarlo.

Patrick Jane poteva davvero aver tentato il suicidio? Si chiese, ma non volle darsi una risposta.

Era semplicemente assurdo. Perché ora? Perché in quel modo?

Ultimamente era spesso irritabile, era vero, non dormiva regolarmente da chissà quanto tempo, stava troppo spesso solo nella soffitta del CBI, ma... non riusciva a pensare che potesse averlo fatto davvero.

"Perché?" - si domandò per l'ennesima volta.

Il suo telefono iniziò a vibrare.

«Lisbon - sussurrò - Si. - disse dopo un po' - E' privo di conoscenza. I medici non sanno dire quali conseguenze potrebbero esserci.» la voce le tremava.

«Ok» sussurrò chiudendo la conversazione.

Si sedette sulla poltroncina accanto al letto. Sospirò esausta.

Cho le aveva detto che avevano esaminato il bullpen, raccolto e imbustato le pillole e la tazza e spedito il tutto alla scientifica. Stavano facendo un controllo sul personale che aveva avuto accesso al CBI nelle ore precedenti l'incidente.

L'incidente, lo aveva definito Cho. Era veramente così?

«Jane - sussurrò avvicinando il volto a quello del consulente - Hai promesso che mi avresti salvata sempre, ricordi?» una lacrima le rigò il volto.

Gli accarezzò i capelli e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Devi mantenere quella promessa - sussurrò disperata asciugando le lacrime con il dorso della mano - Altrimenti giuro che ti sparo!»

Sospirò e si resse la testa con le mani. Si rese conto solo allora che in grembo aveva ancora la giacca di Jane. L'aveva tenuta tutto il tempo tra le braccia come fosse un'ancora di salvezza. L'avvicinò al volto per sentire il suo odore e illudersi per un momento di essere al sicuro, lontana da quell'incubo.

Sentì qualcosa nella tasca destra, era un foglio di carta piegato. Non se n'era accorta prima.

L'estrasse e l'aprì delicatamente. Rabbrividì.

"_Caro Sig. Jane,_

_il tempo scorre e il nostro gioco continua. Anno dopo anno._

_Divertente non trovi?_

_Sono sempre un passo avanti a te. So chi sei, dove sei..._

_Vuoi essere Tigre o Agnello Sig. Jane?_

_Buon 7° anniversario"_

_Come firma l'inconfondibile smile._

«Oh mio Dio...» aveva trovato un perché.


	2. Something wrong

«Tieni» Van Pelt era tornata con una tazza di caffè bollente.  
>Lisbon la fissò e le rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine, prese la tazza e la tenne tra le mani. Si augurava che un po' di quel calore le arrivasse fino al cuore e scacciasse via il gelo che l'attanagliava.<br>«Non si è ancora svegliato?» chiese guardando il volto terreo di Jane.  
>Lisbon scosse la testa. Non si era allontanata dal suo letto nemmeno un minuto nelle ultime 4 ore. Lui era rimasto immobile, privo di sensi, il respiro lento.<br>«Credi che Jane...» Van Pelt non riuscì a terminare la frase.  
>Lisbon si incupì. Aveva passato la notte a chiedersi la stessa cosa e non era riuscita a darsi una risposta.<p>

Se qualcuno prima di quella terribile notte le avesse detto che Jane si sarebbe tolto la vita gli avrebbe dato del folle e avrebbe riso, ma dopo aver letto il messaggio di Red John non sapeva più in cosa credere.  
>Messaggio di cui Jane non aveva fatto parola con nessuno, nemmeno con lei.<br>Perché si rifiutava di credere che avesse deciso di togliersi la vita? Infondo lei conosceva veramente Jane? Cosa sapeva di lui?

Forse, si disse, aveva conosciuto Jane ma di Patrick cosa sapeva? L'aveva intravisto nei rari momenti in cui la maschera di strafottenza ed arroganza dietro cui si nascondeva aveva vacillato e le aveva rivelato una persona molto diversa. Patrick poteva aver scelto di morire?  
>Se invece ripensava allo sguardo terrorizzato di Jane, alla richiesta di aiuto che aveva letto nei suoi occhi prima che perdesse i sensi, allora avrebbe dovuto rispondere a Van Pelt che "no non poteva essere vero".<br>«Non lo so» disse soltanto con un filo di voce.  
>Van Pelt la fissò con tenerezza «Io non ci crederò mai. Non è da Jane.»<br>Lisbon annuì solo perché non aveva più la forza di ribattere. La domanda era sempre la stessa, chi era Patrick Jane?  
>«Porta la lettera alla scientifica. Dubito però che oltre alle impronte mie e di Jane troveranno altro...»disse sospirando.<br>«Certo. Vuoi che resti io con lui? Avresti bisogno di riposare un po'.» le suggerì la rossa.  
>«No. Voglio essere qui quando si sveglia.»<br>«Ok Boss...Ci vediamo più tardi.»  
>Lisbon annuì e le regalò un sorriso stanco mentre usciva dalla stanza.<br>Doveva avere un aspetto terribile. Sorseggiò il caffè nel tentativo di ricaricarsi un po'.  
>«Forza Jane - sussurrò - Svegliati e parla con me.»<br>Sospirò, doveva fare qualcosa altrimenti sarebbe impazzita.  
>«Rifletti Teresa - si disse - Perché scegliere un veleno come il cianuro e morire in quel modo, tutto solo nell'ufficio del CBI? Se tu fossi Jane non sceglieresti un modo più plateale per lasciare questo mondo?»<br>Era ufficiale, si disse, aveva perso la ragione.  
>Eppure, se seguiva il suo istinto di detective e non si lasciava coinvolgere dalle emozioni, se non pensava si trattasse del suo biondo e affascinante consulente, allora tutta la questione assumeva un'altra prospettiva.<br>Ma se non si trattava di tentato suicidio... allora chi aveva avvelenato Jane? Red John?  
>No, quello non era il suo modus operandi. Red John aveva uno spiccato senso teatrale, non avrebbe mai usato il veleno e tanto meno il cianuro. Un veleno da libro giallo vecchio stile.<br>Mentre rifletteva su questo le sembrava di sentire la voce di Jane che seguiva passo, passo il suo ragionamento.  
>E poi perché avrebbe dovuto uccidere Jane? Per lui il biondo consulente era un passatempo. Quel messaggio sembrava l'ennesima provocazione piuttosto che una minaccia.<br>Il suo cellulare vibrò interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
>«Lisbon - si affrettò a rispondere - Oh, grazie Cho. No. Imbustate tutto e che nessuno abbia accesso alla sala mensa. Controllate i vecchi casi su cui ha lavorato Jane, se c'è qualche connessione con l'uso di veleni e se qualcuno di loro è uscito di galera. Fate una verifica anche sui suoi ex clienti e fatevi dare i video delle telecamere di sicurezza.» chiuse di scatto il cellulare.<br>«Accidenti!» sbuffò.  
>Cho le aveva riferito i risultati della scientifica. Nessuna traccia di cianuro nel tea e nel flacone di sonnifero.<br>«Jane. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  
>Perché non si svegliava? Erano passate più di 10 ore da quando erano arrivati al Mercy.<br>Gli strinse la mano, era così fredda. Subito il suo sguardo corse al monitor, ma il battito era regolare.  
>Sospirò, poi sfiorò con una carezza la guancia di Jane. Era arrivata al limite.<br>Hitghtower la stava guardando dall'altra parte del vetro.

Cho chiuse il telefono e cercò con lo sguardo Rigsby.  
>«Non lo mangerei se fossi in te» disse accennando al panino che Wayne stava per addentare.<br>Rigsby alzò un sopracciglio.  
>«Il veleno potrebbe essere ovunque. Il capo ha detto di non toccare nulla di quello che proviene dalla sala mensa.»<br>Wayne deglutì a vuoto, quindi trasferì il panino in un sacchetto di plastica e lo aggiunse alle altre prove da mandare alla scientifica.  
>«Questo lo segno sul conto di Jane» sbuffò rimpiangendo già il sandwich.<br>«Secondo te quando lo rivedremo in giro?» chiese poi al collega.  
>Cho non si scompose «Non si risveglierà prima di due giorni.»<br>«Naaah Due giorni? Tra 8 ore farà impazzire tutto il reparto!» aggiunse Wayne ridacchiando.  
>«20 dollari?» disse Cho senza cambiare tono.<br>«20 dollari? Facciamo 30!» poi divenne serio.  
>«Credi che Jane...» chiese lasciando la frase in sospeso.<br>«No.» rispose semplicemente l'asiatico.  
>Van Pelt entrò pochi minuti dopo, l'espressione seria.<br>«Ho portato qualcosa da mangiare» disse mostrando ai colleghi un sacchetto di carta.  
>«Grace sei la mia salvezza!» chiocciò Wayne aprendo il sacchetto.<br>Van Pelt lanciò uno guardo interrogativo a Cho.  
>«Il capo ha ordinato di mandare tutto il cibo della mensa alla scientifica.» si giustificò.<br>«Oh» commentò sedendosi alla sua scrivania in mano stringeva la busta contenente il messaggio di Red John.  
>«Dimmi che sono le ciambelle del Yum Yum Shop» chiese Wayne.<br>«Hum... No, purtroppo è ancora chiuso.» si giustificò la rossa.  
>«Bah... Non importa... - e ne addentò una - Tutto bene?» le chiese Rigsby notando la sua faccia scura.<br>Van Pelt sospirò ed iniziò a tormentarsi l'anulare. Rigsby non poté fare a meno di fissare l'anello di diamanti che O'Laughlin le aveva regalato.  
>«Sono in pensiero per Jane e per il capo.» sussurrò.<br>«Andrà tutto bene» cercò di rassicurarla.  
>Grance gli sorrise grata, poi cercò di concentrarsi sul messaggio di Red John.<br>«Credi che c'entri qualcosa?» chiese accennando alla lettera.  
>«Non lo so. Red John può aver modificato così tanto il suo modus operandi?»chiese ai colleghi.<br>Cho la fissò «Non avrebbe mai usato il veleno.»  
>«Jane direbbe la stessa cosa. In ogni caso è l'unico indizio che abbiamo per capire cosa è successo.» sussurrò mettendosi al computer.<br>Cho e Rigsby annuirono.  
>Dovevano trovare una pista, per Jane e per tutti loro.<p>

Madeline Hightower la stava osservando da quanto? Si chiese Lisbon mentre usciva dalla stanza di Jane per parlarle.  
>«Signora...» la salutò.<br>«Agente Lisbon- rispose la donna - Novità?»  
>Lisbon scosse la testa «Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza» sussurrò.<br>«Ha un aspetto orribile, dovrebbe riposare un po - le disse - Ma so che non lo farà»- aveva un tono stranamente comprensivo.  
>Lisbon si limitò ad annuire, sul volto un sorriso imbarazzato. Era così facile da leggere?<br>«Di cosa si incolpa agente Lisbon?»  
>Già di cosa ti incolpi Teresa? Si chiese.<br>Lisbon sospirò e si voltò a guardare Jane.  
>«Io sono il loro capo. Sono il responsabile della squadra, delle loro vite... Loro si fidano di me e io di loro. Siamo una famiglia, in un certo senso. Se qualcuno è in difficoltà... Io devo saperlo! Devo accorgermene!» - disse trattenendo a stento la rabbia.<br>«Perché non ho visto quello che stava succedendo?» continuò puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli della donna.  
>Hightower la fissò seria «Sembra aver deciso che si tratti di tentato suicidio, vedo.»<br>Lisbon aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiuse subito.  
>«Non mi sembra sia l'unica ipotesi al vaglio. Cho mi ha detto che state seguendo anche la pista del tentato omicidio.»<br>Teresa annuì.  
>«E' solo che se la verità fosse un altra...»<br>«Quello che dice è giusto. Se… Ma stiamo parlando di Patrick Jane, non lo dimentichi...Mi sembra improbabile che abbia fatto un gesto così estremo. In ogni caso sappiamo entrambe che se lo desidera quell'uomo può nasconderle qualsiasi cosa.»  
>«Già» esclamò.<br>«Mi tenga informata» e la salutò con un cenno.  
>«Certo» guardò la donna allontanarsi.<br>«Se lo desidera può nasconderle qualsiasi cosa» ripeté tra sé triste. Era la verità.  
>Sospirò. Non era stata completamente onesta con Hightower. Quello che aveva detto era vero, ma c'era qualcosa in più.<br>La cosa che la tormentava non era tanto non essersi accorta della sofferenza di Jane, ma al contrario di aver intuito che qualcosa non andava in lui e non aver fatto nulla. Per paura. Paura di superare quel limite che si era autoimposta. Tenere separata la sua vita privata da quella professionale. O era paura di qualcos'altro? Scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero.  
>Come aveva potuto dimenticare cosa significava quella data per Jane? Come aveva potuto voltarsi dall'altra parte?<br>In cuor suo sapeva di aver commesso un errore. Jane si fidava di lei. Sorrise suo malgrado ricordando quando le aveva fatto fare il gioco della "caduta di fiducia". Le aveva confidato cose che non aveva mai detto a nessuno. E lei cosa aveva fatto? Lo aveva abbandonato.  
>Era arrabbiata con sé stessa oltre che con Jane. Se lui aveva veramente deciso di farla finita poteva perdonarlo? E poteva perdonare sé stessa per non aver tentato di aiutarlo?<br>Si avvicinò al letto, gli sfiorò il viso e sorrise triste.  
>"Non capiterà mai più. Te lo prometto".<p>

Van Pelt era seduta alla scrivania, la busta con la lettera di Red John tra le mani. Sbuffò.  
>«Che c'è?»- le chiese Rigsby.<br>«Uhm...questa lettera - disse dubbiosa - c'è qualcosa che ci sfugge».  
>«Tipo?»<br>«Non so... è come se ci fosse un codice tra Red John e Jane».  
>«Qui» disse indicando un punto del messaggio ed attirando così l'attenzione di Cho.<br>«Vuoi essere Tigre o Agnello Sig. Jane?» sussurrò.  
>«Che significa?» chiese Cho.<br>«Appunto. Sembra un riferimento ad un codice. Come se Jane dovesse capire».  
>«Sei un genio!» esclamò Wayne.<br>Van Pelt sorrise, poi iniziò a digitare sul computer.  
>«Vediamo se inserendo la frase siamo fortunati - Hum... No, proviamo solo con Tigre e Agnello»<br>«William Blake?» lesse Cho.  
>Van Pelt si alzò di scatto volando verso la scrivania di Jane.<br>Cho e Rigsby la fissarono perplessi.  
>La rossa rovistò sulla scrivania del consulente, poi prese un libro, fece scorrere le pagine per capire il punto in cui Jane si era soffermato più a lungo a leggere.<br>«Eureka» esclamò mostrando una pagina ai colleghi.  
>Se Jane l'avesse vista sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lei, si disse.<br>«Tigre! Tigre! Ardente e Luminosa, nella foresta della notte quale immortale mano o occhio  
>poté dare forma alla tua terribile simmetria?» - recitò.<br>«Cosa dovrebbe significare?» chiese Wayne.  
>«Non ne ho idea, ma è un collegamento. Jane ha sottolineato questo verso. E Red John nel messaggio parla di una Tigre!»<br>«Non può essere una coincidenza?» chiese Rigsby.  
>«Se ho imparato una cosa lavorando con Jane, è che le coincidenze non esistono» disse Van Pelt.<br>Il telefono di Cho iniziò a vibrare.  
>«Cho. Si capo...» poi rimase in silenzio per un paio di minuti.<br>Chiuse la conversazione e fissò in silenzio i due colleghi.  
>Van Pelt sentì un brivido lungo la schiena «Che succede?».<br>«Jane - disse con un filo di voce - è in coma».


End file.
